Three patients with the diagnosis of osteogenesis imperfecta were entered into the study. All were fit with long leg cylindrical type light weight braces with pelvic band which were worn during ambulation. Two patients had femur fractures during the observed period, but all became ambulators, and increased cortical thickness of bones. All patients gained in height, and progressed through developmental landmarks age-appropriately.